Dave Stomms Quest
This is a story made by demigoddude Story CHAPTER I Another boring day at smile away academy for boys with issues. Listen he's no messed up boy it's his step dad that sends him here because I accidentally scratched his car. Well at least they have swim team. He couldn't live here with out it. "Mr.Stomm!" yelled Mrs.Mustache (that's the name me and some other kids came up with). "Stop day dreaming and work!" One of the questions was "who is medusa" He had to use every bone in my body not to put Mrs. Mustache. "Times up!" barked Mrs.M. "Time for PE, Maggots" believe it or not Mr.Hairy is less hairy than Mrs.M. After PE everyone left "Wait Dave!" said Mr.Hairy. "Where is the armor, I know you have it" said Mr.H as he transformed into a undead warrior. Mr.H lunged at Dave. "Stop" said Mrs.M. "Oh goodie" said Mr.H "its a stupid nymph." Mrs.M threw off her disguise. She was surprisingly pretty. Mrs.M unsheathed a sword. This was the first time he ever was rescued by a babe with a sword. "Lets tango" said Mrs.B (Babe). As the warrior charged at Mrs.B, Mrs.B grabbed a imperial gold knife and the warrior melted to dust. "Come with me David" said Mrs.B (Dave hated it when people call him David). "Where are you taking me" asked Dave. "To your moms"replied Mrs.B. Once they got to his moms they filled her in. "You must go with Mist to Camp Jupiter" said his mom. "Whats Camp Jupiter" asked Dave. "A place for Roman demigods" said his mom. After the attack Dave was ready to believe anything. "You are son of Tiber" said Mist a.k.a Babe. "Your ride is here" replied Mist. Once they got in the car and drove a few hours there was a big bam! "Get out" yelled Mist. "Run to that wall" said Mist. Then chicken ladies came down and Mist fended them off as Dave ran into the wall past to guards. He felt a pain in his side and all he saw was black. CHAPTER II Dave had a cast on his side when he woke. "Oh he's awake!" said a scrony looking boy with brown hair. "What happened" moaned Dave. "You got a cut on your side from one of the harpys" replied the scrony boy. "Better get ready it's almost time for the war games" said the boy. "My name is Herald son of Hercules" said Herald. "Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr" "Thats the horn get up and follow me. Dave followed the boy and the boy gave him a sword and some armor. Time to go to the field of Mars. Dave followed the crowd till they got to the field of Mars. "May the war games begin" yelled a girl on a pegisus. Dave ran past the crowd slashing side to side. He cut the catapults and brought down the wall. He ran to the door but they closed the door and locked it. So Dave started to climb the fort wall. Nobody either notest him or being a new comer they didn't find him a threat. Once he reached the top he fought everyone in his way. "Yaaaaa" everyone yelled we won. After the war games there was a feast. "Hi, Dave!" Herald and two other kids with flowers in there hair said. One of the kids was a blond haired girl and the other was a blond haired boy they looked like twins. "Hi I'm Rose daught of Ceres here is my twin brother Crisanto wich means golden flower" said the girl. "We came to see if we can sit with you" said Herald. "Go right ahead" said Dave. "Good job at the war games you won!" said Crisanto. After the feast they brought Dave to the sixth corder. On the door of the bedroom it said have you seen "Frank Zhang wanted for running off with Greeks. To be continued ... Category:Demigoddude Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction stories